Beautiful Lies
by Disney Freak1
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a secret that no one knows. Running away to New York seems like the best answer, but some secrets stay with you. TROYELLA, CHAYLOR, RYPAY, JIARA. Minor TRYAN, TROYPAY, TRAD, JONNY. NO WAT Pairings. Crossover With Without A Trace.
1. Trailer

_Beautiful Lies_

[A HSM/WAT Crossover]

Gabriella has a secret…

**[Shows Gabriella looking back at East High before running off]**

And she doesn't want everyone to know…

**[Troy stands at his locker, reading a note from Gabriella. He gasps silently as he tears up.]**

Now, with the help of the FBI…

[Shows Troy sitting down, talking to Agent Jack Malone of the FBI Missing Persons Unit: "She just left, Mr. Malone. I have no idea where she went."]

Everyone will discover…

**[Gabriella sobs as she sits down on the streets of New York.]**

She has…

**[Everyone surrounding Troy, who sobs, a shot ringing out in the background.]**

_Beautiful Lies._

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as ****Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as ****Gabriella Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as ****Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as ****Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as ****Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as ****Taylor McKessie**

**Bart Johnson as ****Coach Jack Bolton**

**Socorro Herrara as ****Miss Montez**

**Robert Curtis Brown as ****Vance Evans**

**Jessica Tuck as ****Darby Evans**

**Jemma McKenzie-Brown as ****Tiara Gold**

**Justin Martin as ****Donny Dion**

**Matt Prokop as ****Jimmie 'The Rocketman' Zara**

**Alyson Reed as ****Ms. Darbus**

**And Joey Miyashima as ****Principal Matsui**

**Special guest stars:**

**Anthony LaPaglia as ****Agent Jack Malone**

**Marianne Jean-Baptiste as ****Vivian "Viv" Johnson**

**Poppy Montgomery as ****Samantha "Sam" Spade**

**Enrique Murciano as ****Danny Taylor**

**Eric Close as ****Martin Fitzgerald**

**And Roselyn Sanchez as ****Elena Delgado**

**With original songs:**

"**In Your Heart"- Gabriella Montez**

"**Beautiful Lies"- Troy Bolton**

"**Missing"- Ensemble**

"**Danger is Everywhere"- Jack Malone and Coach Bolton**

"**Feeling Afraid"- Jimmie Zara and Tiara Gold**

"**In Your Heart" [Reprise] - Troy Bolton**

"**Mi Bebe"- Miss Montez**

"**No One's Safe"- Gabriella Montez**

"**Missing" [Reprise]- Ensemble**


	2. Chapter 1: In Time

Beautiful Lies

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez woke up after a restless night. Sighing, she looked at the clock before getting up to get ready for school. "Gabriella, _m__íja, _you're going to be late for school," her mother knocked on her door. "

Gabriella walked out from the closet. _"Mamá_, I'm almost ready, _¡Ay, dios mio!" "Gabriella, no me hables en ese tono!" _her mother cried out. "If you're going to be like this, then you can just forget about going to school and seeing Troy today."

Gabriella sighed. _"Lo siento, mamá. _I'm just tired, that's all." "That's perfectly understandable, but why are you acting this way, _cariño?" _She gasped. "Did you have another _pesadilla, _again?"

Gabriella nodded. "It was about _mi secreto." _Going back into the closet, she picked out her clothes and looked in the mirror. "How am I going to tell Troy about this, _mamá?" _She turned back towards her mother. "He has to know soon."

Sighing, Ms. Montez walked towards her daughter. _"En el tiempo, mi carina. En el tiempo." _Gabriella just sat down on her bed. "You can't expect Troy to forgive me for keeping my secret from him, mother. I have to tell him." "And you will," Ms. Montez smiled. _"Sólo dale tiempo."_

Meanwhile, Troy Bolton walked into the kitchen, grabbing an orange on the way to the bar. "Good morning, my gorgeous son," Mrs. Lucille Bolton smiled. "How's your last year of high school going?"

Taking a bite, Troy replied, "Really well. Gabriella and I are planning to audition for the spring musical. We don't have a plan as to what it is about yet, but we're going to audition anyway." "Perfect!" Mrs. Bolton shouted. "You did really well last year in the talent show."

"I know, mom," Troy laughed. "It really was fun, singing with Gabriella and the other Wildcats." He sighed. "But lately, she seems different… almost like… avoiding me." Mrs. Bolton exchanged looks with her husband, who had just came in, hearing Troy's words. "Well, I'm sure she's just feeling nervous about this being your last year together. Besides, there's always the pressure of senior year," Coach Jack Bolton suggested. "It's not that, dad," Troy looked at him, "it's seems like she's hiding something—something she doesn't want me to know."

"Well, either way, I'm sure she'll tell you eventually," Mrs. Bolton chimed in. "Now you had better get ready for school, young man. You don't want to be late."

Finishing the last bite of the orange, Troy headed upstairs and changed for school.

Later, at East High, Troy stood by his locker, waiting for Gabriella. "Hey, Wildcat," a familiar voice rang out behind him. Looking towards the source, Troy smiled. "Hey, Gabriella," he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "So, you ready for another day of senior year?" he chuckled. "Always," she laughed. Gabriella then looked around, hoping no else could hear what she was about to say. "Troy, I…" "Hey, hoops!"

Chad Danforth, Troy's basketball buddy and best friend since kindergarten, had just come around the hallway. "What team?" he shouted. Everyone replied with the loudest voice they could muster. "Wildcats!" Chuckling, Troy chimed in this time. "What team?!" "Wildcats!" came the reply. The boys shouted once more, "Wildcats!" A few fist pumps and cheers erupted as the hallway rang out with a "Get'cha head in the game!"

Whooping, the hallway finally subsided. "And _that's _how we do it in senior year, baby," Chad laughed. "That's right, it's Wildcats for a back-to-back win, for sure," Troy chuckled, giving Chad a complicated high-five, low-five, around-the-back handshake before finally running their hands through their heads, whooping once again.

Laughing, Gabriella finally got a word in. "Hey, Chad," she smiled. "Hey, Gabs. How's our Wildcat supporter doing today?" "Feeling up for a back-to-back win, Gabriella?" Troy added. "You bet," she barely managed to hide her face. "We're going to be back-to-back champions this year."

Taylor McKessie arrived from the other side of the hallway. "Hey, girlfriend," she smiled at Gabriella. "Hello, boys." "Hey, Taylor, what do you think? Back-to-back wins this year?" Chad grinned. "Of course, why not?" Taylor scoffed. "Besides, with Troy being a great captain, I'm sure we'll win this year."

"Oh, that is for _sure,"_ another voice chimed out. Sharpay Evans, the school's drama club co-captain, walked towards the group with her brother, Ryan, both wearing school colors. "Wow, Sharpay," Chad whistled. "Got a little carried away with supporting our lovely school?" "You can never be too supportive, Chad," she scoffed. "Besides, the Wildcats need all the support they can get."

"I agree, Sharpay, but isn't this a little much?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows. "Besides, the game's not for another semester." "Again, Miss McKessie, never too much support," Sharpay glared. "But it's obvious we're going to win again. Right, Troy?" "Of course, Sharpay. We need all the support we can get."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling homeroom. "Well, another day with Ms. Darbus," Chad moaned. "At least it's senior year." Scoffing, the girls walked towards homeroom with the boys following closely behind.

**A/N: **Spanish phrases:

_¡Ay, dios mio!- _Oh, my god!

_No me hables en ese tono!- _Do not talk to me in that tone!

_Lo siento, mamá- _I'm so sorry, Mom.

_Pesadilla- _Nightmare

_mi secreto- _My secret

_En el tiempo, mi carina.- _In time, my love.

_Sólo dale tiempo.- _Just give it time.

I am so sorry for not updating. Life has been busy to me and my family. Ugh. Anyway, I WILL update this story and all my other ones. I apologize once again.


	3. Chapter 2: In Your Heart

Beautiful Lies

Chapter 2

After homeroom, Gabriella and Taylor walked down the hall to Gabriella's locker. "Hey, Taylor, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked, carrying her books on her chest. "Sure, Gabs. What's up?" Taylor replied.

"Have you ever kept a _secreto?" _Gabriella wondered out loud. "A secret? Well, that depends on how big the secret is," her friend chuckled. "I mean, I never told my dad that he did not look good wearing those dorky _gafas."_

Gabriella laughed at this remark. "I'm serious, Taylor. I have a really big secret—_pero no puede dile Troy. _¿_Está bien?" _she whispered. "OK, I won't tell him. But you got to tell him sometime, girl. I mean, who knows how he'll react._Él tal vez no quiero ser tu novio cualquier m_á_s." _

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "It's just _duro_not to tell him. I want to, but…" "Yeah, I see what you mean," Taylor agreed. "Well, _b__uena suerte, Gabriella._I'm gonna go and meet up with Chad. He's going to talk to me about going to Yale."

"You're so in, Tay. I know you're going to be a good president," Gabriella laughed as Taylor joined in. "See you soon." _"__Nos vemos pronto!"_Taylor replied with a wave.

As Taylor left to meet Chad, Gabriella closed her locker, sighing. She turned around to look at all the students walking and talking happily on their way to the next class. She noticed a couple jocks giving her a smile, and she returned it weakly, giving them a wave. As they walked by her, they continued their conversation.

Gabriella couldn't help but visualize her all alone in the hallway as she began to sing to herself.

_**This life is what I love**_

_**But this feeling puzzles me**_

_**This is what**_

_**You cannot see**_

_**In your heart**_

_**You know how much I care**_

_**In your heart**_

_**You know I'm always there**_

_**In your heart**_

_**I'm there for you**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**Finding myself isn't always easy**_

_**But I know it comes with a price**_

_**You can try to protect me**_

_**But I'm not that nice**_

_**In your heart**_

_**You know how much I care**_

_**In your heart**_

_**You know I'm always there**_

_**In your heart**_

_**I'm there for you**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I know**_

_**It's true**_

She finished the song with tears in her eyes. She wiped them off and headed off into the direction of her class. _"I just hope he doesn't leave me for this," _she thought.

A/N:

Spanish phrases/words (Palabras en Inglés / frases)-

_**Secreto- **_secret

_**Gafas- **_glasses

_**Pero no puede dile Troy. **__¿__**Está bien? - **_But you cannot tell Troy. Okay?

_**É**__**l tal vez no quiero ser tu novia cualquier más- **_He might not want to be your boyfriend anymore

_**Duro- **_Hard

_**Buena suerte, Gabriella- **_Good luck, Gabriella

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!-**___See you soon!

Once again, I apologize for not getting this up earlier. You know how life can be. Haha.

Wow, there's a lot more Spanish phrases/words to learn in this chapter. That's mainly because I wanted Gabriella to be mostly Hispanic in this series, so you'll learn a LOT from this. I don't speak Spanish myself (although I have picked up the basics of it), but I thought I'd attract more readers this way.

Yes, I know. You're waiting on the secret. Be patient! It'll come eventually. ;D Just give it time.

Una vez más, pido disculpas por no hacer esto anteriormente. Sabes cómo la vida puede ser. Jajá.

Wow, hay mucho más inglés frases / palabras para aprender en este capítulo. Eso es principalmente porque quería Gabriella a ser en su mayoría hispanos en esta serie, por lo que se usted aprenderá mucho de esto. Yo no hablo español yo mismo (a pesar de que han yo recogido los elementos básicos de la misma), pero yo pensé que atraer a más lectores de esta manera.

Sí, lo sé. Usted está esperando en el secreto. Sea paciente! Vendrá eventualmente. ;D Sólo dale tiempo.


	4. Chapter 3: Es Difícil Conseguirlo cabo

Beautiful Lies: Chapter 3

**Es Difícil de Consíguelo cabo**

A few days later, Troy walked over to his locker, and opened it to find something fall out. He set his books down and bent down to get it. He was surprised to see it was a note from Gabriella. _"Probably a _carta de amor,"he thought.

He opened it, expecting to see something mushy and lovey-dovey inside. But his face fell when he read the note.

Later, inside the principal's office, Troy sat on a chair, crying. Ms. Montez had walked outside while his parents had already arrived and were consoling him. "Troy, I'm sure she's fine," Lucille sighed, rubbing his back. "She's safe, I can assure you."

"Can you read the note again, Mr. Bolton?" Principal Matsui asked. Troy cleared his throat and opened the letter back up.

"_**Troy, I've been hiding something—something that's been eating away at me for the past couple years. I have **_**pesadillas. **_**I'm being chased by something so horrible you wouldn't even fathom. It's been a part of my life since I was a little girl and when I met you, it came back. **_

_**I've been trying to tell you, but every time I do, I always get interrupted or I just don't have the **_**coraje **_**to. Please forgive me. I'm running away to **_**Nueva York. **_**It's something I have to do. I need to face the source of my nightmares—alone. **_

**Y yo no necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo. Espero que lo entiendas. Por favor, no vengan después de mí. **

**Te amo, Wildcat.**

**Tu amor,**

**Gabriella Montez.**

Troy folded up the paper and set it down on the desk, slumping down into his chair. A couple more tears fell from his eyes down to his cheeks as the realization set in.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I actually forgot about this story and my account. I sincerely apologize.

Anyways, here are the Spanish words/phrases:

_**carta de amor- **_love letter

_**Coraje **__**- **_courage

_**Nueva York- **_New York

I won't translate the last part of the letter (but if you want to, copy & paste into Google Translate). Again, I apologize for not updating.

**A/N: **Lo siento por no actualizar en un rato. Yo en realidad olvidé de esta historia y mi nombre de usuario. Creo sinceramente disculpas.

De todos modos, aquí están las palabras en español y frases:

Carta de amor - love letter

Coraje - coraje

Nueva York - New York

No voy a traducir la última parte de la carta (pero si lo quieren, copiar y pegar en Google Translate). Una vez más, pido disculpas por no actualizar.


End file.
